


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(01)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(01)（文：十甫）

东京。

入夜时分，这座号称世界上人口最多、最大的现代化城市已是万家灯火。一家一户一灯火，就足以照亮了整座城市，热闹缤纷，一点也不输白天。

多如繁星的霓虹灯，让挂在天上的星群也自愧不如，暗淡无光。

作为全国的政治、商业以及文化中心，交通必定四通八达。因此，天上的、陆上的以及地底的，纵横交错，各自繁忙不已。

越夜越美丽的城市，当然少不了花技招展的人群，男的、女的，或西装革履或奇装异服，将入夜的城市装扮得既诡异又美丽。

活在城市的人，生活都紧张匆忙，即使晚上活动的人群也不减城市人特色，行色匆匆，说话音调既高又快，扰扰攘攘的，东一群，西一丛，大声喧闹，似乎欢愉，却又似为了发洩白天的郁闷。

一群站在路旁高谈阔论的男女，其中两人突发奇想欲越过马路，却被突然驶进人行道的白色丰田轿车吓得急倒后退，眼看轿车就逼到双腿了，下一刻却听到一阵急速煞车声……什么事也没发生。

真的吗？

不是！

那两个被吓白的脸上，两双茫然的眼神望着自己的友人将跳下车的人围住。然而，即使被围了一圈，也阻挡不了那高挑的身影。

好高…

好帅！

眼神一亮，那个人的俊美脸孔立刻映入脑海。

只见那个帅哥一手推开想揪他衣领的手，冷冷地吐出一句，“滚开！我赶时间！”

寒如冰，凌厉如电的眼睛射向四周的人，使原本理直气壮的人也如洩气皮球，不由自主地为他让开一条路。

他笔直地走向刚被吓怕的人前，“对不起！我赶时间！”然后，皱了皱眉，转身跑开了。

不捨他离去的眼睛，尾随着他疾跑的身影没入一座建筑物。

公共厕所～

大家相视一笑，原来如此。然后，相携离去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
因肚痛难耐，以致有洁癖的流川不得不委屈自己到公厕解决。

虽然，东京公厕的清洁度是闻名世界的，但流川就是不喜欢上公厕！

该死～

流川不断在心中咒骂。

甫踏进公厕门口，他就想倒退。无奈肚子一阵又一阵的绞痛不允许他这么做。唯有硬着头皮，忍耐耳朵被灌进如虎似狼的吼声、淫秽不堪的呻吟声，匆匆闪进一小空间，上锁。

他皱着眉头，尽量让自己保持眼观鼻、鼻观心的清心状态，然而，越来越高昂的呻吟声，无法让他忽略门外的激烈战情……眉头越来越紧，恨不得自己能立刻夺门而出。

又不是不知道公厕如今已沦为一些人的交欢场所……

由于社会越来越开放，人们对公开风月之事已习以为常，连负责管理风化的警察也置之不理，更别说那些n年前设下的妨碍风化条例可以约束人们的行为。

对这种社会风气，流川很不以为然，但他生性冷漠，即使心中所想与别人大有不同，也从不花唇舌去说服他人改变想法，一切以“道不同，不相为谋”的原则规划自己的生活，我行我素地过着日子。因此，他最爱去的地方，就是自己住的公寓；让他流连不已的，是他的睡床。除了上班与思考外，他花最多的时间就是睡觉。

今晚，他破天荒踏进这个除了家与研究所以外的厕所，都是因为莫名的腹部突发性绞痛，使他不得不在回家的路途中拐道找厕所，不得不忍耐满腹的噁心踏入他视为“荒唐”之地的公共厕所。

当一阵高昂的欢愉声划破厕所的沉郁空气时，一切回归寂静，除了滴滴答答的水滴声。若细心听闻，尚且听到两道粗重不一的喘气声。

然而，流川又怎么会用心去听呢？

他早已推门而出，并且快步走向洗濯槽。

虽然，他想早点离开这让他厌恶之地，但他还是弯着他高挑的身躯，细细地用肥皂将双手洗干淨。

突然，一阵猛力从后面推来，使毫无防备的他往前一倾，脑袋向前面的镜子一撞，一瞬间让他一阵晕眩，随即清醒，因为他已被人从后紧紧箍着，身体更被压向洗濯槽。他心中一惊，奋力挣扎，无奈双手根本无隙转动。颈边传来的呼呼热气，告诉他身后的人此时很危险，而自己更是在极度危险中。

流川用手肘顶向身后，不断扭动身体想挣脱身后人的束缚。

“你这是在邀请我吗？别急，我一定会让你欲仙欲死的……”无耻的话言从耳边鑽进，附送呵进耳中的热气。

流川感到热血往脑冲，快气炸了，他咬牙切齿地吼道，“放开我！混蛋！”

“呵呵～宝贝，你连声音都那么性感，等一会儿更迷死人了！我们现在开始吧！”一只手随话而动，隔衣握住流川的下身粗鲁地挤压。一条滑熘的舌，伸进流川耳口肆虐……

流川一阵鸡皮疙瘩，也不理被抚弄得疼痛的下身，用尽全力挣扎，“混蛋！快放开我！放开！”

也不知是不是这一吼而奏效，流川感到身体一松，立即挣出那人的箍束。回转身体，只见那人现在头正往后仰，身体也随之形成弧度。他身后站着一人，头发也落入那人的掌握中。

“你没听见他叫你放开他吗？”占了上风的人对那个后仰着头的人说。

“放……放开…我，我们…只是调情而已……要你管？”被制服的人兀自嘴硬。

流川一听，马上向那无赖的肚子重重地揣了一脚，而无赖身后的人很有默契的向旁一让，眼看着那无赖向后飞去，撞在牆上。

流川驱身向前，左右开弓地给那无赖吃拳头，很无情地直打到他晕死过去。

然后，流川站起身来，转身望着刚才救他的人。

只见那人正吹着留在手上的断发，发现了流川的目光，咧嘴一笑。

突然，对方伸手拉着他的手臂，“有人来了，快跑！”也不等流川答应，兀自拉着他往外跑。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

  
流川莫名其妙地任他拉着自己跑，待恢復心志时，发现他们正身处昏暗的小巷，立即停步，并回扯自己的手臂，“放开我！我干嘛跟你跑！”

对方此时正站在自己面前，身高与自己不相上下，眼睛对着眼睛。只见他搔了搔头上的短黑发，咧嘴大笑，“对哦～我干嘛拉着你跑？”

看着对方一副憨相，心中暗骂一声白痴！

倏地，流川被压到牆上，嘴上更贴上一唇。他睁大眼睛，眼中顿时充满怒气。他挥动双手，却被动作更快的手抓着。

然而，嘴上的唇只是紧贴着自己而已，并没有进一步的动作。流川望着在眼前大特写的眼睛，琥珀色的眼珠正灵活地向他打着眼色。

此时，不远处传来凌乱的脚步声，由远至近。

“咦？这里有两个人……”

“没有他！那个人是红发的！走，别处找去。”

“好～”

脚步声由近而远。

流川感到自己松了一口气，正想推开压着自己的人时，对方却伸手握住自己的颈，唇上更加深了力度。

混蛋！他竟吻了下来～

流川用膝盖向前一顶，待唇上一松，立即给对方一个左勾拳……正中对方左脸。

流川用杀人的目光瞪着中拳的人。

他竟没倒下去～流川心中一阵惊讶。要知道，他刚才这一拳的重量，足以将一个100公斤重的人打倒在地，但对面这个人却似乎轻轻松松地承受他这一拳。

为什么会感到他轻轻松松？

流川也说不上来，只是在捶向他的一瞬间觉得对方似乎可以避开他这一拳，却不知怎么地放弃了闪避。

见他抚着脸，一脸无辜的样子，流川心中更气。

“你不喜欢跟人接吻呀！”

什么话!？

“我是男人！”流川从牙缝里逼出四个字。

“那又怎样？我是在问你是不是不喜欢跟人接吻？”

流川恨不得将对面的人碎尸万段！他狠狠地、冷冷地说，“别再让我见到你！”然后欲转身离去。

“等一下，我上哪儿找你？你叫什么名字？”对方竟罔顾他的怒气，还伸手拉着他的手臂！

流川一把摔开他的手，“滚！”

然而，被摔开的手复又缠了上来。这一次，再也挣不脱了。

流川狠狠地瞪着他，却见对方似乎陷入沉思，皱着眉，一脸专注。

一会儿，听他低声骂道，“真是阴魂不散！”随即抬眼望着流川。

清澈的眼睛没来由让流川心中一快跳。

但伴随而来的笑容，让流川不禁暗骂白痴！

“你以后别随便到公厕去了，那里危险，知道吗？”然后在流川脸颊上一亲，便放开他的手，跑了。

才一瞬间，就不见了踪影。

吓～他刚刚说什么了？

流川望着那人消失的方向，兀自思潮暗涌。

 

本贴由十甫于2003年5月12日02:35:49在“N2”发表。

 


End file.
